


Polite kids with odd questions

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost Whisperer, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Lewis is good with small children, Melinda is mentioned momentarily and has one line but she isn't actually involved, Post-Cave (Mystery Skulls Animated), Very very vague supernatural and danny phantom references, just a short one shot because these two fandoms dont have enough works, listen i wrote this in like. Fifteen minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aiden isn't used to ghosts who don't look human. Lewis isn't used to kids who can see through his human projection.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Polite kids with odd questions

Lewis was used to the supernatural, even before his death. He'd been a part of a paranormal investigation team since high school. They wouldn't consider themselves hunters, they didn't go killing werewolves or vampires or those kinda-but-not-really kitsune or really much else, but they got calls from all over the country, asking them to come and deal with their ghost problems. And yes, sometime it was ghosts. But sometimes is was demons or angry dryads. Honestly, there were a lot of things. 

Though, despite all this, it wasn't often that he ran into mediums, much less child mediums. He was maybe seven or eight, with black hair and a round face. He had been staring at Lewis from across the park for a while, but he had just written it off as him having bright pinkish purple hair. He and Vivi were surprised at the amount of comments they got when they first began dying their hair together, lots of compliments and questions from small children.

But then the kid approached him. 

In the most polite tone, the kid asked, “Excuse me sir. Why are you a skeleton?”

… What?

He blinked. “What do you mean by that?”

“Most ghosts look like they do when they died, but you're a skeleton,” he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe to him, it was.

“I think you're thinking of spirits,” Lewis said. 

“What's the difference?” the kid asked. 

“Well, spirits are a kind of ghost, but they’re usually really weak and only held to earth by one thing. They can't be touched and most people can't see them. Ghosts, the kind I am, can cross between the place you go after and earth. We're more like the kind of ghosts you hear about on TV,” Lewis explained.

“Huh. My mom and I help spirits cross over a lot, but I’ve never met a ghost that could come back,” the kid said.

“Yeah, spirits are really easy to find. Actually, that's why I’m here. I help spirits move on too, and there seem to be a lot around here,” Lewis said.

“Lots of them come to mom and I for help because they can't talk to their loved ones.” the kid nodded. “Hey, if you’re like the ghosts on TV, do you have superpowers?”

Lewis chuckled a little. “Sorta.”

He let pink flames spark in his hands, briefly forming a star shape in the air and then he let them flicker out.

“Woah! Cool!” the kid said.

From somewhere in the park, a woman's voice called out, “Aiden!”

The kid looked around. “That's my mom.”

Lewis smiled faintly. “She's probably looking for you.”

“Right! Bye, Mr. Ghost Skeleton!” Aiden waved goodbye as he ran in the direction of the voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Lewis has three younger sisters. He absolutely knows how to handle small children.  
> I didn't think I'd actually finish this one shot, much less post it, but here I am. It probably won't get much traction, given that it's two pretty uncommon fandoms and just a one shot, but these fandoms are criminally underrated and I need to fix that.


End file.
